Home
by NerdME
Summary: Cuma sebuah fic sederhana bagi yang lagi mudik tapi lagi ngerasa rindu rumah. Sama seperti yang dirasakan Sasuke ketika ia harus jauh dari rumah, istri, dan anaknya demi pekerjaannya. DLDR/RnR? Song fic. Happy Reading!:)


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Home © Michael Bubl****é**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Home**

**.**

**.**

**Another summer day has come and gone away in Paris or Rome but I wanna go home...**

Sasuke menghamburkan kertas-kertas yang ia pegang. Ia merasa kacau akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa. Sudah seminggu ia berada di Paris dalam rangka urusan perusahaannya. Ia sudah muak dengan segala _meeting_ yang diadakan. Rasanya, ia rindu rumah. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"_Teme_, kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Naruto, sahabat sekaligus partner kerjanya. "Kita harus mempersiapkan _meeting_ untuk nanti malam. Kau tahukan, perusahaan kita harus bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuuga itu, maka itu kita harus bisa berusaha agar mereka tertarik bekerja sama dengan kita!"

"Hn, aku tahu itu, _dobe_—" Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "—tapi sepertinya, aku tidak berniat membahas itu sekarang."

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tidak biasanya seperti ini!" jawab Naruto, sambil memungut kertas-kertas yang dihamburkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke memijit keningnya dan duduk di sofa, "Entahlah."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Kalau Sasuke bukan sahabatnya, ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah tampan pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Corporation itu. Setelah selesai memungut kertas-kertas yang telah dihamburkan oleh bosnya, ia menaruh kertas-kertas itu ke meja kerja Sasuke. Melihat bosnya itu kini tertidur pulas di sofa nan empuk itu, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan hendak keluar.

"Naruto," panggil bosnya itu.

Naruto terhenti ketika Sasuke memanggilnya. _Tumben sekali ia memanggil namaku dengan benar_, batin Naruto. "Ada apa? Kukira kau sudah tertidur."

"Aku mengharapkan begitu," Sasuke segera mengambil posisi duduknya, "jawab jujur, kapan kita kembali?"

"Pulang maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, "Kuharap lusa kita bisa pulang, kalau _meeting_ malam ini dan besok malam lancar."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Balas Sasuke, dengan sekali hembusan nafas. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lesu.

"Kau rindu rumah ya?" goda Naruto.

"Hah..."

Sepertinya dari raut wajah Sasuke, Naruto tahu bahwa sahabatnya sedang merindukan rumahnya.

.

.

.

**Maybe surrounded by a million people, I still feel all alone. I just wanna go home. **

**Oh, I miss you, you know...**

"Kau mau kemana, eh, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto, melihat Sasuke mengikutinya keluar ruangan juga.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Kepalaku penat seharian di ruangan terus." jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, kau harus mempersiapkan _meeting_ kita nanti malam!" cegat Naruto.

"_Dobe_, aku bisa mempersiapkan kata-kataku untuk rapat nanti sambil berjalan-jalan. Kau tenang saja!"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus kembali ke kantor sebelum jam matahari terbenam."

Sasuke tidak begitu menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Dengan santai, ia meninggalkan kantornya untuk menikmati hiruk-pikuk Paris. Ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja.

'_Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kita berjalan kaki saja. Lebih sehat. Lebih hemat. Lagian, kau tidak akan bisa menikmati indahnya dunia, kalau kau selalu bersembunyi di dalam mobil...'_

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat ucapan istri tercintanya. Ia rindu suara wanita itu. Kalau saja wanita yang telah menghiasi hidupnya berada di sampingnya saat ini, betapa bahagianya dia. Melihat pemandangan Paris—yang orang bilang— sebagai kota cinta. Ia membayangkan bagaimana wanitanya akan menggandeng tangannya erat dan tersenyum sangat lebar. Wanitanya akan menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Biasanya, Sasuke akan mendengus kesal kalau tangannya ditarik sekuat tenaga oleh istrinya.

Sasuke rindu rumah.

Entah mengapa, ia sudah berdiri di depan Menara Eiffel—menara kebanggaan Paris dan menjadi ikon tersendiri untuk negara ini. Ia melihat banyak pasangan muda berkeliaran di sini dan mereka saling romantis terhadap satu sama lain. Sasuke bukanlah pria yang tergolong masih muda. Ia sudah memiliki istri dan seorang anak lelaki yang selalu menjadi jagoan kecilnya, tapi di saat bersama mereka, Sasuke selalu merasa kembali ke dunia anak-anaknya yang penuh kehangatan dan canda tawa.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Makin besar rindunya akan rumah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang sebelum matahari terbenam.

**And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you. Each one a line or two. I'm fine baby, how are you? Well, I would send them but I know that it's just not enough. My word were cold and flat. And you deserve more than that.**

"Jadi, bagaimana Tuan Uchiha?"

"...ha."

"...Tuan Uchiha."

"_Teme_!" Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Naruto menyadarkannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan rencana kita tadi, Tuan Uchiha?" tanya seorang pemilik perusahaan Hyuuga Corporation, Hyuuga Neji.

"Maafkan aku, tapi bisa kau ulangi semuanya?" pinta Sasuke.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ada yang salah dengan Sasuke. Ia melihat secarik kertas yang ada di depan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil kertas itu tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke. Ia mencoba membaca tulisan Sasuke yang urak-urakan dan penuh coretan.''

_Apa kabarmu? Tahukah kau, kalau aku merindukanmu dan jagoan kecilku? Aku merasa bosan di sini tanpa kehadiran kalian berdua. _

_Mengapa kalimatnya dicoret? Gengsi Uchiha tinggi ya..._pikir Naruto.

_Kau tahu tidak, rasanya tidur sendirian tanpamu membuatku kesepian. Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya Kak Itachi saat ia harus rapat ke Belanda dan meninggalkan istri dan anak-anaknya di Tokyo walau hanya seminggu. Aku mengejeknya dan ia bilang suatu saat aku akan tahu rasanya. Ia memang benar. Aku bosan di sini tanpa kehadiranmu, tanpa suaramu, tanpa kasih sayangmu. Si Dobe itu memperparah semuanya dengan membawa Hinata bersamanya dan itu membuatku semakin merindukanmu._

_Eh kok jadi aku?, _teriak Naruto dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menarik kertas yang dibaca oleh Naruto secara kasar, "Eh?" dan hal itu membuatnya kaget. Naruto mendapati bahwa orang yang menarik kertas itu adalah si pembuat surat ini sendiri. "Apa kau baca-baca suratku?!" bentak Sasuke, sekaligus memberikan _deathglare_ padanya. Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan dan ngeri melihat muka Sasuke.

Akhirnya rapat selesai dan esok adalah rapat penentuan apakah perusahaan Hyuuga mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Sasuke. Kini, Sasuke kembali ke hotelnya bersama Naruto dan istri Naruto, Hinata yang kebetulan bekerja di Hyuuga Corporation.

"_Teme_, kurasa kau boleh pulang besok malam. Biarkan rapat besok, aku saja yang mewakilimu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto seolah-olah berkata, "Apa kau serius?"

"Tenang saja, aku serius. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, Sasuke. Kacau balau seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasanya. Besok kau bisa temui istri dan anakmu. Aku sudah membeli tiket untukmu, tetapi jadwal penerbanganmu siang dan diperkirakan akan sampai di Tokyo larut malam. Tak apa?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, sambil tersenyum tipis.

**Another aeroplane, another sunny place. I'm lucky I know, but I wanna go home. I've got to go home...**

**Let me go home...**

**I'm just too far from where you are...**

**I wanna come home...**

Sasuke menyusun pakaiannya secara rapi ke dalam kopernya. Tak lupa juga, ia memasukkan oleh-oleh untuk keluarga kecilnya, khususnya untuk jagoan kecilnya yang meminta dibelikan oleh-oleh dari sang ayah tercinta. Sasuke sangat bersemangat untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Ia mengambil paspor dan tiket yang sudah ia persiapkan. Siang nanti, Naruto akan mengantarkannya ke bandara untuk pulang kembali ke Tokyo dan menemui keluarga kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

**And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life. It's like I just stepped outside when everything was going right...**

Sambil dalam perjalanan ke bandara, Sasuke menatap foto istri dan anak lelaki tercintanya yang selalu ia simpan di dompetnya. Sebentar lagi, ia akan kembali pulang. Ia akan kembali menjadi seorang kepala rumah tangga, suami untuk istrinya tercinta, dan ayah untuk jagoan kecilnya. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan urusan pekerjaannya, ia akan pulang malam ini juga.

'_Sepertinya si Teme benar-benar merindukan keluarganya, bukan karena ingin lari dari pekerjaan...', _batin Naruto. Ia memandangi Sasuke yang masih terdiam memegangi foto kesayangannya itu.

Merasa dipandangi, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan, _'apa-kau-lihat-lihat-?'_

Naruto bergidik dan segera memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir.

.

.

.

**And I know just why you could not come along with me. This was not your dream, but you always believe in me...**

Seandainya istri dan anaknya ada di sini, ia tidak akan menjadi sekacau ini saat rapat. Ia ingin sekali mengajak keluarga kecilnya jalan-jalan bersamanya, namun kondisi yang tak memungkinkan mengingat istrinya juga memiliki profesi lain dan anaknya yang masih bersekolah. Ia selalu yakin bahwa mereka mempercayainya kemanapun ia pergi. Namun, ia memilih untuk menemui mereka sekarang. Perasaan rindu kepada mereka sudah menjadi-jadi.

Ia berpisah dengan Naruto di sini dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kebaikan sahabatnya itu. Ia menyerahkan tiket dan paspor kepada petugas bandara itu. Pesawatnya sudah menunggu dirinya ternyata. Ia memasuki pesawat dan duduk di kursi pesawat itu dengan tenang. _'Sebentar lagi, sayang. Aku pulang...'_

.

.

.

**Another winter day has come and gone away and even Paris or Rome, I wanna go home. **

**Let me go home...**

**And I'm surrounded by a million people, I still feel alone. **

**Let me go home...**

**Oh, i miss you, you know...**

"Para penumpang sekalian, sebentar lagi pesawat kita akan mendarat di Bandara Internasional Tokyo. Kami harap, tidak ada yang membuka sabuk pengaman sebelum pesawat mendarat dengan selamat. Terima kasih sudah mempercayai penerbangan kami, sampai jumpa kembali. Selamat malam."

_Aku pulang._

Kini, ia menghirup udara yang sama dengan istri dan anaknya. Ia segera mencari taksi dan meminta supir taksi itu agar mengantarnya ke rumahnya...

Ke istri dan anaknya.

**Let me go home...**

**I've had my run**

**Baby, I'm done**

**I gotta go home**

Dengan sigap, Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Pintu itu terbuka ternyata. Mengapa gelap sekali? Apakah kedua kesayangannya sedang tertidur pulas sampai-sampai lupa mengunci pintu? Ah, sudahlah, yang penting sekarang ia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Ia menyalakan lampu rumahnya agar tidak gelap sambil berbisik pelan namun pasti, "_Tadaima..."_

Lampu menyala dan ruang tamu rumah mereka pun menjadi terang.

"_Okaeri, tou-san_!" balas anak laki-lakinya itu, sambil memeluk sang ayah tercinta yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan kepulangannya.

Sasuke membalas pelukan anaknya itu dan menggendongnya. "Akira, mengapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku menunggu _tou-san_ pulang bersama _kaa-san_..."

"Jangan lupakan aku, Sasuke-_kun_!" Wanita itu datang menyambutnya dengan senyuman khasnya, wangi tubuhnya juga masih sama, dan jangan lupakan, suara khas kesayangan Sasuke itupun masih sama.

"Uchiha Sakura, kaupun juga belum tidur rupanya!"

Istrinya itu mencium pipi suaminya, "_Okaeri, Sasu-kun_..."

Sasuke membalas ciuman istrinya itu. Ia membawa anaknya masuk ke kamar sang anak. Setelah menidurkan jagoannya, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan melepas-rindu dengan istri tercintanya, Uchiha Sakura.

**Let me go home**

**It will all right**

**I'll be home tonight**

**I'm coming back home...**

**~End~**

**A/N: Fic apa ini?! #ditendang. Hahaha, aku lagi rindu rumah huh:'( jadinya aku nulis fic gaje ini, berhubung juga aku lagi dengerin lagu Home tapi sih yang versi Blake Shelton. Cuma karena lagu ini ciptaan Michael Bubl****é****, aku pake versinya aja xD yang penting intinya Home, jadi mending kalian bacanya sambil denger lagu ini biar kebawa suasana wkwk. Fic ini juga sebagai tanda keberhasilanku menemukan password akun ku ini (aku sempet lupa password lagi-_-). Guys, maaf ya fic ITILY nya masih belom aku lanjutin, karena waktu itu aku sempet lupa password dan akhirnya sekarang aku udah bisa buka akun lagi yay! wkwk *curhat*. Aku mau minta rekomendasi fic SasoSaku dong, ada yang berminat memberi tahu fic sasosaku mana yang pantes aku baca—kalo bisa bikinin buat aku juga gapapa #ngarep wkwk. Oke sekian dulu hihihi. Thanks udah mau baca fic ini. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!:)**

**P.S: Happy Eid Mubarak ya bagi teman-teman ffn yang merayakannya. Minal aidin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin^^ **


End file.
